parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Heroes - Nintendo Gamecube - 29 Parts - DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style.
Here are twenty nine parts of Thomas Heroes for Nintendo Gamecube as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by DucktheGWREngineFan9. Cast *Thomas as Sonic *Percy as Tails *James as Knuckles *Diesel as Shadow *Daisy as Rouge *Edward as E-123 Omega *Emily as Amy *Rosie as Cream *Skarloey as Cheese *Gordon as Big *Henry as Espio *Billy as Charmy *Boco as Vector *Diesel 10 as Dr. Eggman *D261 as Neo Metal Sonic *Spencer as Metal Sonic *George as Metal Madness *Bulgy as Metal Overlord Scenes *Thomas Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style: Part 1. *Thomas Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style: Part 2. *Thomas Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style: Part 3. *Thomas Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style: Part 4. *Thomas Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style: Part 5. *Thomas Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style: Part 6. *Thomas Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style: Part 7. *Thomas Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style: Part 8. *Thomas Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style: Part 9. *Thomas Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style: Part 10. *Thomas Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style: Part 11. *Thomas Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style: Part 12. *Thomas Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style: Part 13. *Thomas Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style: Part 14. *Thomas Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style: Part 15. *Thomas Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style: Part 16. *Thomas Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style: Part 17. *Thomas Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style: Part 18. *Thomas Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style: Part 19. *Thomas Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style: Part 20. *Thomas Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style: Part 21. *Thomas Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style: Part 22. *Thomas Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style: Part 23. *Thomas Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style: Part 24. *Thomas Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style: Part 25. *Thomas Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style: Part 26. *Thomas Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style: Part 27. *Thomas Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style: Part 28. *Thomas Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style: Part 29. (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:DucktheGWREngineFan9